Luz y oscuridad La nueva generación
by Vaina
Summary: Los hijos de las Embrujadas deben enfrentarse al regreso de la Fuente, además de a sus propios sentimientos. Versión reescrita de Luz y Oscuridad.
1. Después de Embrujadas

**Capítulo 1**

**La nueva generación**

Comenzó a llover y Penny Halliwell se desesperó, por lo que se cruzó de brazos y movió la pierna de forma neurótica. Su primo mayor, Wyatt, la había sacado de clase para ayudar a una inocente, no protestó porque aquel era su trabajo, era una Embrujada y como parte del poder de cuatro era su deber. Sin embargo allí se encontraba junto a su primo Wyatt y su primo Peter, el hijo de su tía Paige, intentando encontrar a la inocente a la que tenían que ayudar.

- Os juro que sentí su llamada - insistió Wyatt, pasándose una mano por su rubia cabeza; era mitad luz blanca por lo que sabía cuando un inocente necesitaba ser salvado. Miró en derredor, concentrándose hasta que sonrió, aliviado.- Creo que ya sé donde está.

- ¡Menos mal! - exclamó Peter.

El mayor de los primos los condujo hasta un edificio al que entraron, aliviados de poder resguardarse de la lluvia y del frío. Una vez allí no tuvieron problemas en encontrar el apartamento exacto donde vivía la inocente, ya que Wyatt sintió con facilidad su miedo, así que tras derribar la puerta entraron y no vieron a nadie.

Todo estaba muy revuelto, lleno de quemaduras, señal de que había habido lucha. Finalmente Penny encontró a una chica llena de maguraduras, escondida en una esquina sin dejar de temblar, le sonrió con dulzura mientras se acercaba a ella y le colocaba una mano en el hombro. La inocente dio un salto, aterrada, alejándose de ella.

- Tranquila, sólo quiero ayudarte - le informó con suavidad, acercándose de nuevo.- Me llamo Penny, ellos son Peter y Wyatt, somos de fiar, de verdad - le tendió la mano, había crecido en aquel ambiente y estaba acostumbrada a que los inocentes se asustaran de ellos al principio, así que sabía como conseguir que confiaran.- Venimos a ayudar, de verdad, puedes confiar en nosotros.

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- Somos de confianza, de verdad, sólo queremos ayudar - se agachó delante de ella Wyatt, tendiéndole la mano.- Confía en nosotros.

La inocente levantó la aterrada mirada y se encontró con la del joven, asintiendo con la cabeza y cogiéndole la mano de una vez. Todos se pusieron en pie y después Peter y Penny registraron el piso en busca de algo por lo que un demonio pudiera atacarla o algo con el cual poder reconocer al demonio. Al no encontrar nada decidieron volver a la Mansión Halliwell donde vivía Wyatt con su familia.

Regresaron andando y en silencio, la inocente que se llamaba Roxie seguía asustada y nerviosa, aunque Wyatt logró tranquilizarla del todo y explicarle la situación. Así que cuando por fin llegaron al ático donde tenían guardado El libro de las Sombas la muchacha pudo explicarles como era su atacante.

- Penny, busca en el libro - le indicó Wyatt.

La chica asintió vagamente y se colocó junto al atril donde descansaba el mágico volumen, pasando hojas y hojas distraídamente puesto que no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa. Escuchaba como sus primos intentaban descubrir algo hablando con Roxie, mas no se enteró de la conversación pues no se podía sacar a su primo Chris de la cabeza, desde hacía un tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en él y aquello la desesperaba porque era una completa idiotez, eran primos y por eso nunca pasaría nada. Así que, ¿por qué pensar en eso si era imposible?

No obstante seguía haciéndolo.

Un torbellino de luces blancas apareció a su lado, un torbellino que se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Era él. Chris. Su primo Chris. Se trataba de un joven alto y guapo, con pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes; un joven alegre que siempre había sido su mejor amigo y que, para desgracia de ella, siempre era atento y cariñoso.

- Ya era hora - le reprochó su hermano, Wyatt.

- Lo siento - se disculpó Chris con una sonrisa, soltando a su prima y acercándose a los chicos.- He estado investigando un poco, ellos me dijeron que el Inframundo estaba algo revuelto y he ido a comprobarlo...- se calló al ver a Roxie que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, desorbitados.- ¿Una inocente?

- La atacó un demonio, pero ni siquiera sabemos quien es - le informó Peter, volviéndose hacia su prima que seguía hojeando El libro de las Sombas.- ¿Penny?

- De momento no he encontrado nada...- Chris se acercó a ella y comenzaron a buscar los dos, por lo que la chica se concentró del todo en el libro, aunque no finalmente no encontraron al demonio.- Ese tío no viene en el libro, así que podíais ir a preguntar a los Mayores.

Wyatt asintió y orbitó igual que su hermano, dejando todavía más sorprendida a Roxie a quien Peter le explicó qué era eso de orbitar. Penny movió la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara, mirando a Chris que seguía hojeando el libro.

- ¿Qué ocurre por ahí abajo?

- Ah, es verdad, al final no os he dicho nada - exclamó, cerrando el libro y apoyando los brazos sobre él.- Al parecer alguien quiere recuperar el poder de la Fuente, todos los demonios están emocionados y sorprendidos pues no se sabe quién puede ser, nadie sabe nada de él, sólo que irá a por nosotros. Pero, bueno, eso no es ninguna novedad.

- Chicos, creo que no es el momento de hablar sobre eso - les recordó Peter sin dejar de mirar a Roxie que volvía asustarse de nuevo.- Debemos ayudar a Roxie, después nos preocuparemos de eso, los inocentes son lo primero y lo sabéis bien.

- Tienes razón - asintió Chris.

Estuvieron charlando con Roxie un rato, intentando no preocuparla demasiado, hasta que Wyatt volvió a aparecer con gesto preocupado, por lo que los tres brujos se volvieron hacia él.

- Tenemos problemas. Ellos dicen que según la descripción que nos ha dado ella el demonio que la ha atacado se llama Baltazhor, pero me han dicho que es imposible puesto que está muerto, creen que es alguien suplantándole y que quiere tendernos una trampa, tenemos que tener cuidado. También creen que puede ser ese demonio misterioso que quiere convertirse en la Fuente, así que nos piden que tengamos cuidado.


	2. No me acuerdo de olvidarte

**Capítulo 2**

**No me acuerdo de olvidarte**

¿Por qué no podía quitarse aquel nombre de la cabeza? ¿Por qué lo escuchaba resonar vagamente como si de eco se tratara? Penny se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas, intentando así detener el dolor, pero no lo conseguía. Frunció el ceño y no pronunció ni una sola palabra, no quería molestar a sus primos.

Los chicos estaban muy ocupados al estar sumergidos de lleno en una discusión sobre cómo ayudar mejor a Roxie: Peter había planteado la opción de que utilizaran un cebo para atraer al demonio, mientras que Wyatt se había negado, objetando que él podría encontrarlo con un hechizo y un poco de concentración. Los dos primos estaban sentados uno delante del otro, mirándose fijamente mientras articulaban gestos y palabras con dureza, defendiendo apasionadamente su idea.

- ¡No podemos poner a la chica en peligro! – exclamó Wyatt, señalándola vagamente.- Es nuestra inocente, tenemos que protegerla, no ofrecérsela en bandeja al demonio que la está buscando.

- ¿Te crees que no lo sé? ¡Yo también soy parte del poder de cuatro y sé de lo que estoy hablando! Primero, no sabemos exactamente si el demonio iba a por ella o se equivocó, admitirás que es extraño que un demonio vaya explícitamente a por una humana. Y, segundo, si tú o Chris pudierais transformaros en ella sería más fácil, pero no podéis, por lo que tendríamos que vigilarla y estaría bien – opinó Peter, abriendo las manos.

Los dos siguieron discutiendo ante la atenta mirada de Chris, que estaba sentado al lado de su hermano en silencio, meditando todo aquello. Le sorprendió que su prima estuviera callada, normalmente era la primera en opinar, por lo que se giró y la encontró apoyada en un gran baúl, con el ceño fruncido y una mano sobre la frente. Aquello le preocupó, Penny no tenía buen aspecto.

Se puso en pie, deteniéndose para mirar de nuevo a los dos chicos que seguían inmersos en su discusión, por lo que se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la muchacha. Se sentó en el baúl, apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – inquirió ella al darse cuenta de que la observaba fijamente con una discreta sonrisa en los labios, que no sabía si era de cariño o preocupación o tal vez ambas cosas.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Porque estoy esperando a que me cuentes que demonios te ocurre.

- Me duele la cabeza, eso es todo.

- Los dos sabemos que eso no es así.

- ¡Buff, te odio! – suspiró Penny, dejándose caer al lado del chico, resignada.- Me duele la cabeza desde que he oído el nombre de Balthazor, no sé por qué, pero no puedo olvidar su nombre, no puedo dejar de pensar en él y no sé por qué, no lo había visto en la vida.

- ¿Tía Phoebe no te ha contado nada sobre él?

- No que yo recuerde, quizá lo nombró alguna vez, pero nada más… no sé, todo esto es demasiado… extraño. No entiendo por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él, porque me resulta tan… familiar.

- ¿Y si es por tu poder?

- Mi poder consiste en descubrir en la mente de los demás cosas y materializarlas en una especie de espejismo, ¿qué lógica le encuentras a que sea él? No, no es por mi poder, es otra cosa, pero no sé qué. Debería investigar sobre Balthazor cuando hayamos ayudado a Roxie, sé que debo hacerlo.

- Entonces estaré allí para ayudarte.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué, para algo eres mi prima preferida.

Chris la abrazó con una sonrisa en los labios y se marchó junto a los otros chicos para poner paz entre ellos; la chica lo vio marchar, dejando de sonreír al instante. Agitó la cabeza, sintiéndose hecha un lío, tenía que olvidarse de él, dejar de una vez de pensar que podían ser más que amigos. Tenía y debía olvidarle, era lo mejor... aunque… era tan difícil.

- ¿Queréis dejar de discutir? – suspiró Chris, cruzándose de brazos frente a su hermano y su primo.- Así no llegamos a ningún lado.

- Somos cuatro – dijo de repente Wyatt, ladeando la cabeza para mirar a su hermano pequeño.- Penny y tú también sois parte del poder de cuatro, así que teneis derecho a votar y se hará lo que desee la mayoría.

- Me parece bien – asintió Peter, contemplando a los otros dos.

- Yo me inclino por la opción de Wyatt – se decantó al final Chris, tras unos segundos de reflexión; se sentó al lado de su hermano quien hizo un gesto triunfal.- Pero no por tus razones, si no porque creo que el demonio no iba a por Roxie y que no acudiría si la ponemos de cebo. Pienso que puede ser una trampa, que espere que hagamos eso y así cazarnos a nosotros, con los demonios nunca se sabe.

- ¿Penny? – se volvió hacia ella Peter, esperanzado.

- La verdad es que todo este caso es muy extraño, ¿por qué un demonio iría tras una humana? No te ofendas – añadió, mirando a Roxie quien negó con un gesto de cabeza, se le veía más tranquila, pero todavía parecía asombrada por toda aquella situación. Lo que a Penny no le inspiró confianza fue que se había acostumbrado a ello con demasiada rapidez, le resultaba sospechoso.- Personalmente me inclino por la teoría de Chris de que el demonio nos quiere tender una trampa, así que sería mejor encontrarlo y atacarle nosotros, antes de que él nos ataque.

- La mejor defensa es un buen ataque – les recordó Chris.

Peter se pasó las manos por la cara, poniéndose en pie y paseando por toda aquella habitación, no quería que Wyatt bajara hasta el Inframundo, sobre todo si como había dicho Chris estaba tan turbado. Sin embargo tenía que afrontar los hechos, eran tres contra uno, por lo que suspiró y asintió con la cabeza levemente.

- Está bien, que Wyatt encuentre al demonio, pero ten cuidado porque será peligroso que bajes allí, puede que la nueva Fuente te esté esperando…

- Tendré cuidado, siempre lo tengo.

Envuelto en un torbellino de brillantes luces el joven desapareció, dejando a los otros tres sumergidos en un tenso silencio, que fue roto por Chris.

- No te preocupes por él, sabe lo que se hace. Es Wyatt, ya sabes como es, prefiere actuar solo y, de hecho, lo hace mejor cuando va solo – se encogió de hombros, acomodándose después en el sofá que tenían en el ático.- ¿Alguno vio la película que emitieron anoche en la tele?

** 0 **

Al cabo de un par de horas los tres primos seguían en el ático junto a Roxie, la inocente que debían salvar en aquella ocasión. Pasada la tensión de los primeros momentos, todos se habían tranquilizado y en aquellos momentos se encontraban entretenidos, esperando a que Wyatt volviera de una vez. Peter, que desde siempre había tenido buena mano con las chicas, intentaba que Roxie le concediera una cita, mientras ella se reía con el chico. Por otro lado, Penny estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas sobre su primo Chris, ayudándole a resolver un crucigrama.

Fue entonces cuando aquel familiar torbellino de brillantes luces apareció en el ático, dando paso a Wyatt que tenía entre las manos a un ser extremadamente delgado, cuya pegajosa piel de color verde se pegaba a sus huesos, dándole un aspecto realmente repulsivo. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor, contemplando como aquel pequeño demonio se revolvía en el suelo, realmente aterrado.

- Yo no he hecho nada… yo no he hecho nada – repetía sin parar, casi lloriqueando.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es él? – preguntó Chris, escéptico.- Parece bastante sincero…

- Te digo que es él – insistió el mayor de los hermanos, acompañándose de un gesto de cabeza y una fulminante mirada al demonio que seguía retorciéndose entre sus manos, gritando que era inocente.- Confía en mí, es él.

Chris no sabía qué debía hacer, qué era lo correcto, ya que por un lado confiaba en su hermano, pero por otro algo en su fuero interno le decía que aquel pobre diablo era inocente, que no era justo que muriera. Levantó la mirada y contempló los seguros ojos castaños de Wyatt quien estaba muy convencido, quizá demasiado, por lo que finalmente asintió, sin sentirse demasiado orgulloso de hacerlo.

Los cuatro se reunieron en torno al Libro de las Sombras y buscaron el hechizo, mientras el demonio seguía gritando desesperado. Destruirle fue sencillo, era un demonio débil y ellos eran el poder de Cuatro, sin embargo Chris no se sintió bien al verlo desaparecer.

En cuanto acabaron Peter y Wyatt tranquilizaron a Roxie quien, al ver explotar a su atacante, había vuelto a ponerse nerviosa. Los dos primos decidieron acompañarla a casa para asegurarse de que estaba bien, dejando solos a Chris y Penny. El chico se dejó caer en el sofá y se pasó la mano por la cara, echándose hacia atrás el castaño cabello sin dejar de contemplar las antiguas tablas que formaban el suelo del ático.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó la chica, sentándose a su lado.

- Realmente no lo sé, me siento mal, creo que no deberíamos haber acabado con ese pobre demonio, creo que era inocente, pero Wyatt estaba tan convencido… ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Crees que es inocente?

- La verdad es que este caso es extraño, ya lo dije antes y, sí, creo que era inocente, pero, ¿para qué decirlo? Desde que éramos pequeños Wyatt se ha salido con la suya, es el mayor, el más poderoso y todo eso, así que siempre se sale con la suya. En mi opinión ese demonio no era porque era demasiado débil, alguien así no se enfrente al poder de Cuatro, huye de él.

- Pero Wyatt lo ha encontrado…

- Wyatt puede equivocarse y es hora de que lo asumas – sonrió ella, dándole una palmada en la pierna.- Siempre le has admirado, incluso ahora, por eso crees que Wyatt es un superhéroe, pero sólo es una persona, puede cometer errores.

Chris se sintió un poco mejor y, para compensárselo, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí para darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Penny siempre había sido su mejor amiga, la única que le comprendía y le apoyaba en todo momento, era la persona más especial que había en su vida. Siempre podían hablar de todo y en muchas ocasiones habían discutido, se habían enfadado, pero siempre encontraban la forma de volver al otro porque eran ellos, Chris y Penny, inseparables, más que primos.

Estuvieron así unos instantes, hasta que el muchacho contempló el reloj de su muñeca y le asestó otro beso a la chica, levantándose después.

- ¡Qué tarde es! De esta creo que Bianca me mata – le sonrió, echando a correr.- Hasta luego, Penny.

Ella se quedó sola, observando como Chris desparecía escaleras abajo, como la volvía a dejar para irse con Bianca. Suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás, sintiendo el respaldo del sofá en su espalda, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, cansada. Todo aquello dolía, dolía demasiado, era una tortura. Tenía que olvidar sus sentimientos, dejar de ver a Chris como algo más que un primo pues aquello era algo imposible, él nunca iba a sentir lo mismo y lo sabía bien, pues el chico estaba con Bianca y si no era con Bianca, estaría con otra, con cualquier otra, menos con ella.

Por eso debía olvidarle.

Pero no era tan fácil, lo había intentado y no lo había conseguido.

Agitó la cabeza, no debía regodearse en todo aquello, debía continuar, así que se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia su casa, con un poco de suerte su madre estaría allí y podrían hablar sobre Balthazor, pues tampoco lo había olvidado a él. Caminó rápidamente y en silencio, pensativa, llegando sin apenas darse cuenta a su casa que estaba vacía, por lo que suspiró y se puso a repasar, haciendo tiempo hasta que volviera su madre.

Cuando al fin escuchó la puerta levantó la mirada, olvidándose de sus apuntes para encontrarse cara a cara con su madre, que le sonreía. Phoebe Halliwell era una mujer de pequeña estatura y esbelta, tan hermosa como siempre y elegante, cada poro de su piel, cada uno de sus gestos, desprendía una elegancia natural que había dejado impresionado a más de uno, aún así Phoebe no se había casado nunca y Penny no conocía al que era su padre. Desde pequeña había aprendido que a su madre no le gustaba hablar de eso, que se esforzaba, pero le costaba y se ponía triste, demasiado triste, por lo que Penny había decidido no darle importancia al tema.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Phoebe tras asestarle un beso en la mejilla, dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño mueble que tenían en el recibidor para depositar el bolso y el abrigo.- Pensé que estarías dando una vuelta por ahí, de hecho estaba segura de que estarías en el cine o en algún sitio con Chris.

- Él está con Bianca y como hoy ha sido uno de esos días, les dije a las chicas que me dolía la cabeza y que me encerraría en casa para dormir y tomarme un bote entero de aspirinas. Ya sabes, lo normal – le explicó, cerrando sus cuadernos sin dejar de mirar a su madre. Tomó aire y se sentó un poco mejor, atreviéndose al fin a pronunciar las palabras tan temidas por las dos.- Mamá, tengo que hablar contigo.

Aquello era una mala señal y Phoebe lo sabía, por lo que su espalda se tensó. Aún así cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hija, tenía una cariñosa sonrisa en los labios. Penny se apartó el castaño cabello de la cara, metiéndoselo detrás de las orejas mientras se sentía un poco incómoda, tenía el presentimiento de que aquel tema no era el preferido de su madre.

- Verás… Hemos tenido que salvar a una inocente de un demonio…

- Lo normal – asintió Phoebe.

- La cuestión es que se trataba de un demonio que podía cambiar su aspecto, un metamorfo, uno que se ha tranformado en un demonio que, se supone, que vosotras derrotasteis. Un demonio llamado…- tomó aire y miró fijamente a su madre, que seguía medianamente tranquila.- Balthazor.

El efecto fue instantáneo, la cara de Phoebe cambió al momento, se tensó como nunca antes lo había hecho y, al mismo tiempo, fue la cara más triste que Penny había visto nunca. Las dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, hasta que la mujer se puso en pie, suspirando mientras deslizaba sus finos dedos por su cabello teñido de negro.

- ¿Quién es Balthazor? – inquirió con suavidad Penny, intentando no forzar demasiado a su madre.- Mamá, no te lo preguntaría si no fuera importante – añadió al darse cuenta de que Phoebe no se giraba, como si estuviera en su propio mundo, perdida en sus pensamientos.- Desde que he escuchado ese nombre, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, no me quito su nombre de la cabeza…

- Balthazor no es nadie – respondió al fin con cierta dureza.

- ¿De verdad crees que me voy a creer eso?

- Es la verdad. Balthazor fue un enviado de la Fuente para matarnos, pero nosotras le matamos llegado el momento. Fin de la historia. No hay más, fue un demonio como cualquier otro, como tantos de los que nosotras destruimos y de los que vosotros habéis destruido y destruiréis. No hay más, créeme.

- ¿Entonces por qué no dejo de pensar en él? ¿Por qué estoy obsesionada con él desde que he escuchado su nombre? – insistió, poniéndose en pie.

- Balthazor no es nadie, sólo un demonio.

- Mamá…

- Penny, ¡no insistas! ¡No es nadie!

La chica contuvo el aliento un instante, enfadada, después salió del salón a su habitación donde se encerró dando un portazo. Sabía que su madre le mentía, sabía que había algo detrás de aquel maldito nombre y también sabía que tenía que ser algo muy gordo, puesto que si no su madre no se hubiera puesto así. Por lo que le dolía y le enfadaba que no confiara en ella, que la tratara como una niña a la que protegerle de la verdad.

Inconscientemente pensó en Chris, en sentir su abrazo y en hablar con él, ya que conseguía tranquilizarla. Agitó la cabeza, enfadándose todavía más, aunque en aquella ocasión era consigo misma por no dejar de pensar en él, ni en un momento como ese. Tenía que olvidarle, por mucho que se olvidara continuamente; tenía que superarle de una vez pues la verdad era que nunca estarían juntos, que siempre serían primos.

La verdad dolía, dolía mucho, le partía el corazón.

Y, sin embargo, podía soportarla, aunque fuera a duras penas, por lo que decidió que iba a descubrir todo lo relacionado con Balthazor, costara lo que costara.

** 0 **

En aquella misma casa, en el salón, Phoebe se dejó caer exhausta en el sofá, contemplando las escaleras por las que se había marchado su hija, hecha una furia y no era para menos. Dejó de pensar en ella, su cabeza únicamente podía estar centrada en una cosa: en Balthazor, es decir, en Cole.

Distraídamente fue hasta su habitación donde se encerró, empujando la puerta con suavidad para no hacer ningún ruido, encerrada en sí misma, en sus recuerdos. Se agachó frente al armario y lo abrió con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de una ceremonia, sacando una caja donde tenía guardada un montón de fotografías. Las contempló con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor y melancolía e incluso de amor, ya que no había existido alguien al que hubiera amado más que a Cole Turner, a Balthazor en su forma humana. Con la yema de los dedos acarició la fotografía y cerró los ojos, recordando el tacto de Cole, su olor, toda su historia.

Se había propuesto tantas veces olvidarle, lo había intentado tanto, sin embargo le había resultado imposible, nunca jamás había conseguido borrarle por completo. Para Piper, Paige y Leo Cole no era nada, ya no existía y creían que para ella tampoco, pero se equivocaban, para Phoebe seguía tan vivo como el primer día.

Por lo menos en su memoria.

Bueno, siento la tardanza, pero no he podido subirlo antes, ya que estoy estudiando fuera y por el momento no tengo Internet. Sin embargo voy escribiendo el fic a mano y poco a poco lo iré poniendo, paciencia

Como veis la historia ha cambiado, es la misma, pero alterada yo creo para mejor, ya que la anterior era un poco… no sé, ilógica, jejeje, así que espero que ahora os guste más. Por cierto, muchas gracias a **Paige** y **Alex de Malfoy** por sus rewiews, la verdad es que siempre dan ganas de continuar al leerlos. ¡Muchas gracias! Tranquilos que esta vez no pienso dejarla a medias porque me gusta como está quedando, no es perfecta, pero es mejor que la versión anterior nñ

Espero poner el capítulo 3 la semana que viene, aprovechando que tengo puente. Y nada, espero que os haya gustado y que me mandéis algún rewiew que siempre se agradece.


End file.
